Secrets Revealed part 2 to Friendly Reunion
by SHSno8evil2
Summary: The title says it all!
1. Chapter 1

PART 2- Secrets Revealed  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Quistis: (groggy) where…am…I?  
  
She tries to sit up and take a look around but felt a bit weak so she laid back down.  
  
Kadowaki: (low voice) Good morning sleeping beauty.  
  
Quistis looks to her right and sees Doctor Kadowaki.  
  
Quistis: What…happened?  
  
Kadowaki: (low voice) Well, you fainted and your friends brought you in?  
  
Quistis: Who?  
  
Kadowaki: (low voice) Let's see, uh…Selphie, Irvine, and oh yeah, Seifer.  
  
Quistis: Seifer?  
  
Kadowaki: (low voice) Yeah, the poor kid, he spent the night.  
  
Kadowaki points to the left of Quistis, there Seifer slept in a chair.  
  
Quistis: Could I leave now?  
  
Kadowaki: Are you feeling better?  
  
Quistis sits up and walks around a bit.  
  
Quistis: Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Kadowaki: Then I don't see why you couldn't. Just remember to take it easy. Stress probably caused you to faint.  
  
Quistis nods and begins to gather her things.  
  
Kadowaki: Uh, don't forget to take him with you (smile).  
  
Kadowaki leaves and Quistis starts to walk out of the infirmary when she heard his voice.  
  
Seifer: (yawn) I thought she said for you to take me with you?  
  
Quistis turns and faces him.  
  
Quistis: Oh yeah, I forgot. Oops!  
  
She turns and walks out the infirmary with Seifer by her side.  
  
Seifer: So, don't you have something to say to me?  
  
Quistis: Like what?  
  
Seifer: I don't know, how about a "thank you Seifer". That's always a nice thing to say for a helping hand.  
  
Quistis: I don't think so. Besides, it is your fault that I fainted.   
  
Seifer: Oh really! How is that?  
  
Quistis: Well, its simple. Doctor Kadowaki said that stress caused me to faint.  
  
Seifer: What does that have to do with me?  
  
Quistis: You know damn well that you stressed me out last night.  
  
Seifer: (so, she did hear what I asked her!) …what did I do? Or say? (smirk)  
  
Quistis stops and turns to face him.  
  
Quistis: Don't act coy with me, you know what you did or said.   
  
Seifer: Can't you refresh my memory? I seemed to have forgotten with being preoccupied with getting you some help.  
  
Quistis rolls her eyes and gives Seifer a look of disgust.  
  
Quistis: I am not…stressing myself out over such an insignificant thing.  
  
She walks away and heads to the elevator.  
  
Seifer: (chuckle) Don't be so quick to walk away. [a line from Justin Timberlake's song]  
  
Too late, the elevator doors closed on him.  
  
Seifer: (you can run but you can't hide!) (laugh) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Esther  
  
Squall: Shit, I'm late.   
  
Laguna: Why are you changing the subject?  
  
Squall: Look, can't we talk about this later?  
  
Laguna: Alright, but as soon as you get home from work, this is what we'll be talking about.  
  
Squall: Fine. C-ya!  
  
Laguna: Later.  
  
Squall gets on the Ragnorak and heads to the Garden. Laguna was trying to get Squall to talk about Rinoa all morning. Squall kept putting the conversation on hold with trying to get ready for work. Now he was late for his first day of work.  
  
Squall: Geez! What an annoying prick.  
  
Deling City  
  
Rinoa: Fahter? Father, where are you?  
  
Caraway: I'm in here.  
  
Rinoa goes into Caraway's office.  
  
Rinoa: Why do you insist on taking her early in the morning? You know it drives me crazy.  
  
Caraway: I know, it's just that she's so adorab;e in the morning. Besides, I thought you'd like to sleep in.  
  
Rinoa: Thanks. Could I have her? We have to get dressed.  
  
Caraway: Why? Where are you going?  
  
Rinoa: Well, it's a nice day out. I thought I would take Elizabeth for a stroll in the park.  
  
Caraway: Oh, that sounds nice. Take a jacket for her, okay.  
  
Rinoa: Honestly father, I don't see why you insist on telling me how to take care of my own daughter.  
  
Caraway: I'm sorry, it's just that's what I do. I am her grandfather and I am your father.  
  
Rinoa laughs and heads up the stairs.  
  
Rinoa: Grandpa is a little weird, so don't mind him. There we go, all nice and pretty.  
  
Rinoa picks her daughter up and carries her down the stairs.  
  
Caraway: I put out the stroller for you.  
  
Rinoa: Thanks father. Okay, we'll see you later.  
  
Caraway: Wait, let me give her a kiss.  
  
Caraway kisses Elizabeth and then kisses Rinoa.  
  
Caraway: Have fun, bye!  
  
Rinoa: Bye!  
  
Rinoa walks across the street to the park.  
  
Rinoa: (smile) Yes, such a beautiful day it is. (what am I going to do? He is bound to notice that I have a daughter. How am I going to explain this to him. Better yet, how am I going to tell her father? He doesn't even know she exists.) Elizabeth, don't be fooled, life is hard.  
  
Balamb Hotel  
  
Selphie: Are you ready, Irvine?  
  
Irvine: Yeah, just give me a minute.  
  
Irvine walks out the bathroom.  
  
Irvine: Okay, now I'm ready.  
  
Selphie laughs and kisses Irvine.  
  
Selphie: You are worse than most girls.  
  
Irvine: Hey, I can't help it if I look good.  
  
Selphie: Come on, cowboy, let's go see Quistis.  
  
Balamb  
  
Zell: Well, I'm outta here.  
  
Mrs. Dincht: Not until you put a load of YOUR laundry on.  
  
Zell: (whiny) mom!   
  
Mrs. Dincht: Stop whining and do it. I don't understand you. You keep your room spotless, but you have a pile of clothes down stairs.  
  
Zell: (smile) Yeah, well that's just because I have company in my room sometimes.  
  
Mrs. Dincht: Hey, I don't want to hear that. Now, go and put a load in.  
  
]Zell heads to the basement and puts a load on.  
  
Zell: Okay done. Now can I go?  
  
Mrs. Dincht: Yes.  
  
Zell: C-ya mom!  
  
Mrs. Dincht: Bye honey! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Jessica: (there he is.) Seifer! Hey, wait up!  
  
Seifer turns around to see Jessica running to him.  
  
Seifer: Well, well if it isn't Jessica Porter.  
  
Jessica: Seifer Almasy.  
  
They stare at each other and then they begin to laugh.  
  
Jessica: Come here and give your sister a big hug you big lughead.  
  
Seifer walks over to Jessica and hugs her.  
  
Jessica: How the hell have you been?  
  
Seifer: You know me, alive and still kicking. How about you?  
  
Jessica: Well, I have started my new life here. I even have a boyfriend.  
  
Seifer: I know, Zell Dincht. I didn't think you would go for that type.  
  
Jessica: What do you mean?  
  
Seifer: He's a chicken wuss.  
  
Jessica: (giggle) Shut up, he is not.  
  
Seifer: So, how long have you been here? I mean what brings you to these parts?  
  
Jessica: Well, my only intention was to find you. Then after a few months I came to enjoy it here, so I stayed.  
  
Seifer: Why were you searching for me?  
  
Jessica's facial expression changed from joy to sadness.  
  
Jessica: I came to tell you…well, that…dad has passed away.  
  
Seifer's face dropped and he turned away so that Jessica wouldn't see his pain.  
  
Seifer: Oh. So, how did it happen?  
  
Jessica: He died of a heart attack.  
  
Seifer: He dies and you come looking for me. Did he tell you to come get me?  
  
Jessica: No. He just thought that it would be better for me to be with you instead of being alone.  
  
Seifer: Jess, I'm…I'm sorry.  
  
Jessica: Huh? You don't have to be sorry.  
  
Seifer: No, I should have been there for you.   
  
Jessica: Seifer, I understand why you couldn't be there. I wasn't angry that you couldn't stay.  
  
Seifer: (you should be. I left you alone with a drunk father.) (sniffle)  
  
They grew quiet for a few seconds, then Seifer cleared his throat.  
  
Jessica: I have an idea. How about you and I have lunch, we can catch up and reminisce. What do you say?  
  
Seifer: …I don't know. I mean, Quistis might need me.  
  
Jessica: Well, we'll just ask and see if she does. Come on.  
  
Jessica grabs Seifer by the hand and they head onto the elevator. Just as they got onto the elevator Zell walks into the Lobby.  
  
Zell: (what the fuck?) Jess!  
  
The doors to the elevator close and they head to the basement level.  
  
Zell: (what is going on? She was with…Seifer. Is Jess cheating on me?) No. Jess wouldn't do that. Get a grip Zell. (then again…) FUCK! Fuck you Siefer!  
  
Zell shouts at the top of his lungs and students stop to stare at him. Two guards come toward him.  
  
Zell: What the fuck are you looking at? Hey, don't worry, I'm leaving.  
  
Zell storms out of the Garden and heads back home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Squall exits the Ragnorak in time to see Zell his way.  
  
Squall: Hey Zell, what's up?  
  
Zell: …  
  
Squall: Zell, yo Zell!  
  
Zell: Go fuck off and leave me the hell alone.  
  
Zell pushes past Squall and enters Balamb.  
  
Squall: Geez, what bug crawled up his ass?  
  
Squall enters the Garden and heads up to the third floor.  
  
Quistis: Where is that report? Hmm…oh, here it is. Now, let's see—  
  
Quistis turns around in her chair to find Seifer and Jessica standing next to her desk.  
  
Jessica: Good afternoon, Empress Quistis.  
  
Quistis: Good afternoon, Jessica. Seifer. Oh, please call me Quistis.  
  
Jessica: Okay, Quistis it is.  
  
Quistis looks over at Seifer then back at Jessica.  
  
Quistis: So, Jessica, What can I help you with?  
  
Jessica takes a quick glance at Seifer then turns back to Quistis.  
  
Jessica: I was just wondering if Seifer can take the afternoon off hang out with me?  
  
Quistis: What? Why?  
  
Jessica: Well, we haven't seen each other since we were kids. I figured that we could catch up on what the other one has been up to.  
  
Quistis: Can't you do that during the weekend?  
  
Jessica: We could, but I have plans to spend the weekend with Zell. We are going on a weekend get away.  
  
Seifer: Look, Jessica is…my sister.   
  
Quistis' mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
Quistis: Your sis—sister?!   
  
Jessica: Surprise!  
  
Quistis: Wait, how come you weren't in the orphanage with Seifer? How come you never mentioned you had a sister?  
  
Jessica: To make a long story short. Seifer ran away and ended up at the orphanage. I stayed home with my father. So…can he be excused?  
  
Quistis didn't know what to think or say. She didn't know what to believe. What she did kow was that it would give her time away from Seifer.  
  
Quistis: (What am I complaining about, he is going to be out of my hair!) uh…sure.  
  
Jessica: Thanks, this won't happen again. Come on Seifer.  
  
Seifer: I'll be there in a minute.  
  
Jessica walks over to the elevator and waits for Seifer.  
  
Seifer: Are you sure? I could just cancel the get together and set it for another time?  
  
Quistis: Are you kidding me? Whatever gets you out of my hair. Now, go.  
  
Seifer: I hope you won't miss me too much. (smirk)  
  
Quistis: Ha, Ha! You are so funny. Get out of here.  
  
Quistis turns around and goes back to her work. Seifer walks to the elevator, glances back to find Qusitis watching him. So what does he do? Seifer winks and leaves. They head up to the first floor and out of the Garden.  
  
Quistis: Stupid prick, who does he think he is? Thank goodness he's out of my hair today. He's so annoying and so…words can't even describe him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Quistis: Fuck, now I can't concentrate. I need a break, I'll go and lye down for a bit.  
  
Quistis turned the computer off and went to her bedroom. She kicked her boots off, crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Rinoa: Father we're home!  
  
Caraway: I'm in my office!  
  
Rinoa takes her daughter out of the stroller and carries her to the office.  
  
Rinoa: Are you going to take a break? You do too much.  
  
Caraway: Just think of it this way. The more work I get done the more time I have to play with my granddaughter. Besides, this will help you out in the future.  
  
Rinoa: Help me have a heart attack at an early age is more like it.  
  
Caraway: Oh, you got a call from…Laguna?  
  
Rinoa's heart began to quicken.  
  
Rinoa: Did he leave a number?  
  
Caraway hands her a piece of paper with Laguna's number. She hands her daughter to her father and quickly runs up the stairs.  
  
Caraway: Your mother is so wound up. She's going to give herself the heart attack.  
  
Rinoa: Hello, is Laguna there?  
  
Kiros: Can I ask who this is?  
  
Rinoa: It's Rinoa.  
  
Kiros: Hold on one second.  
  
Laguna: Hey Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: Hello. My father says you wanted to speak to me.  
  
Laguna: Right. Uh…Squall thinks that you are hiding something from him.  
  
Rinoa: Is that what he said?  
  
Laguna: I asked how things were and he just mentioned that to me.  
  
Rinoa: You didn't say anything to him did you?  
  
Laguna: No, I think that you should tell him soon. You can't hide any longer.  
  
Rinoa: I know. It's just that it's so hard. We just got back together.   
  
Laguna: I understand but he has to know. The longer you wait the harder it's going to be and the more painful it's going to be.  
  
Rinoa: Okay, I'll have to tell him Friday. Just let him know that I called and that I want him to come over Friday.  
  
Laguna: Will do. Well, it was great hearing from you. I hope things work out. Bye.  
  
Rinoa: Bye.  
  
Rinoa hangs up and collapses on her bed.  
  
Rinoa: (what am I going to say? How will he react?) I am so fucking stupid!  
  
Caraway: Honey, are you okay?  
  
Rinoa: No. Where's Elizabeth?  
  
Caraway: I put her down for a nap. So, what's wrong?  
  
Rinoa: Everything. I have to tell Squall about Elizabeth. He's coming over Friday.   
  
Caraway: Well, you knew this day would come at some point.  
  
Rinoa: Yeah, I know. I'm going to lay down for a bit. I gave myself a headache.   
  
Caraway: Okay, I'll see you when you wake up. Do you want your light off?  
  
Rinoa: Yes, please.  
  
Caraway turned the light off and closed the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Mrs. Dincht: Zell, I'm leaving now! I put dinner in the oven for you!  
  
Zell: …yeah, yeah.  
  
Mrs. Dincht: Don't stay cooped up in your room all night! Bye!  
  
Mrs. Dincht leaves and Zell finally comes out of his room and heads downstairs.  
  
Zell: (I'll surprise you in your room, Jess.)  
  
Zell goes to the Garden and waits in Jessica's room.  
  
Jessica: Well, no wonder why they don't like you.  
  
Seifer: Psh! I don't care.  
  
Jessica: Of course you care. They are your only family, besides me. So, What about Rinoa?  
  
Siefer: What about her?  
  
Jessica: Well, I figured that maybe she would have kept in touch with you. I mean you guys shared a night together.  
  
Seifer: She was gone the next morning and left a note saying that it was a mistake.  
  
Jessica: Oh. I'm sorry Seifer.  
  
Siefer: So, have you and Zell, you know?  
  
Jessica looks over at Siefer with her mouth open in shock and punches his arm.  
  
Jessica: That is none of your business.  
  
Seifer: (smirk) I guess that's a 'no'.  
  
Jessica: Whatever. So, what's with you and Quistis? Don't say 'nothing' because it's obvious.  
  
Seifer: She won't admit it but, I know she likes me.  
  
Jessica: Oh yeah? What about you? Do you like her?  
  
Seifer: Are you fucking kidding? I've liked her the first time I saw her.   
  
Jessica: Uh huh. So, you gonna ask her out?  
  
Seifer: (I already have and she passed out.) I'm working on it.  
  
Jessica: Wow, it's late. The time flew by so fast. We should head back.  
  
It's now 5:30 p.m. and the students have either went home or to their dorm rooms.   
  
Squall: I'll see you all tomorrow, bye.  
  
Squall gets on the elevator and heads down to the first floor. The doors open and he runs into Seifer and Jessica laughing.  
  
Jessica: Oops! I'm sorry Squall.  
  
Squall: No problem. Good night!  
  
Siefer moves aside to let Squall pass through.  
  
Jessica: You guys are going to have to make up some time.  
  
Seifer: Sure, when pigs fly.   
  
Jessica: You heading down stairs?  
  
Seifer: That's where I sleep, so yes.  
  
Jessica: Okay, well don't do anything I would do.   
  
Jeesica giggles and leaves toward her dorm room. Seifer gets on the elevator and heads to the basement level. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Jessica: Oh, shit. I have to call Zell.  
  
Jessica turns her computer on for some light and changes into her night gown. She sits in her chair and calls Zell. She doesn't no that Zell is on her bed in the dimly lit room.  
  
Jessica: Come on Zell, pick up the phone.   
  
The phone rings and rings but no answer on the other end. She hangs up the phone and just as she was about to pick the phone up again Zell responds.  
  
Zell: Hello Jess.  
  
Jessica jumps at the sound of his voice.  
  
Jessica: What the HELL are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?  
  
Zell: Nope.  
  
Jessica: What are you doing in my room?  
  
Zell: Waiting for you.  
  
Jessica: Look, I am sorry about lunch. I totally forgot.  
  
Zell: Oh, I know. You had other plans set.  
  
Jessica walks closer to her bed.  
  
Jessica: What do you mean by that?  
  
Zell: I know that you were with…Seifer.  
  
Jessica stares at Zell and realizes what he's thinking. She begins to giggle and Zell becomes more pissed.  
  
Zell: What is so fucking funny?  
  
Jessica: Zell you know that I love you, right?  
  
Zell: I thought you did.   
  
Jessica: It's not what you think.  
  
Zell: Oh yeah, well then what was it?  
  
Jessica sits next to Zell on her bed.  
  
Jessica: Well, he's…my…brother.  
  
Zell: Your WHAT?  
  
Jeesica: He's my brother. I'm sorry I never told you about him, I never thought I'd see him again.  
  
Zell: Whoa! This is some crazy shit.   
  
Jessica: Are you mad at me for not telling you?  
  
Zell: I thought I knew everything there is to know about you. Well, at least I know you weren't cheating on me.  
  
Jessica: I would never think of it. I love you too much.  
  
Zell looks at Jessica and smiles.  
  
Zell: I love you too.  
  
Jessica: Oh Zell, I knew you loved me!  
  
They embrace in a passionate kiss.  
  
Jessica: What can I do to make it up to you?  
  
Zell: (smirk) I have an idea. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The elevator doors open and Seifer steps out. He was about to head to bed but he decided to check up on Quistis. He quietly opens the door and walks over to her bed. She was spread on the bed and her blanket was on the floor. Seifer picks up the blanket and covers Quistis. Before he knew it her eyes opened. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Quistis: (groggy) What…are you…doing here?  
  
Quistis sits up on the bed.  
  
Seifer: (low voice) I—I was just checking up on you. I was putting the blanket back on you. You sleep wild.  
  
Quistis: What time is it?  
  
Seifer: It's about 6:30 p.m.  
  
Quistis: Wow, I guess I was really tired.  
  
Seifer looked around the room and then back at Quistis.  
  
Seifer: I'm beat, so I guess I'll see you in the morning. Good night.  
  
Seifer turns and walks toward the door.  
  
Quistis: Why, Seifer?  
  
Seifer stops and turns to face Quistis.  
  
Seifer: Huh?  
  
Quistis: Why make me think you're something bad when you're not?  
  
Seifer: You look at me and see something bad, that's because I am.  
  
Quistis shakes her head in disagreement and gets out of the bed.  
  
Quistis: No, I've seen what you want me to see. Not who you really are.  
  
Seifer walks to Quistis.  
  
Seifer: You've seen all there is.  
  
Quistis: That's a lie. I saw how happy you are around your sister. I have never seen you that happy. And what about you constantly, checking up on me?  
  
Seifer: Don't read anything into it.  
  
Quistis takes Seifer's arms and wraps them around her waist.  
  
Quistis: What about this?  
  
Siefer: …this is how I want to touch you.  
  
He swept his hands over her hair, down her back to her hips. His fingers pressed into her flesh, stroking roughly, caressing without tenderness.  
  
Seifer: This is all I have to give to you. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Esther  
  
Squall: Hey guys, is my father in his office?  
  
Kiros: Sure is.  
  
Ward: Hey Squall, when do you plan to bring your girlfriend around?  
  
Kiros: Yeah man, when?  
  
Squall: I don't know.  
  
Squall heads into Laguna's office. He was relaxing with his feet on his desk and reading reports.  
  
Squall: Hey dad.  
  
Laguna: Just the man I was looking to see.  
  
Squall: Look, I'm tired. So to make a long story short, Rinoa and I are back together.  
  
Laguna: Uh-huh, I know.  
  
Squall: How?  
  
Laguna: Well, she called today.  
  
Squall: And?  
  
Laguna: She wants you to come by her place, Friday.  
  
Squall: Oh. Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight.  
  
Squall gets back on the Ragnorak and goes to his room. He gets undressed, except for his boxers, climbs into bed and pulls the blanket over him. Before you know it he's out.  
  
Balamb Garden  
  
Jessica leans in and kisses Zell. He kissed her deeply. Parting her lips expertly and sliding his tongue into her mouth in a gesture of possession. She tasted so damn good his mind nearly went numb from it. He stroked his hands over the silk of her hair and down her back to the subtle curves of her hips. He wanted her.  
  
With one hand splayed across the small of her back, he pulled her hips tighter against his. With his other hand he found the hem of her pj top and slipped beneath it to stroke the smooth satin of her skin. With deft fingers he unsnapped the front catch of her bra and cupped a breast. The fullness of it surprised him. The feel of her nipple hardening at the brush of his fingertips excited him.   
  
Zell: I want your breast in my mouth. I wanna taste you. I wanna feel your nipple between my lips.  
  
A whimper caught in her throat.  
  
Zell: I wanna be inside you. I wanna feel you around me, tight and hot and wet.   
  
She could feel her temperature rising, sexual desires known even as her mind grappled for control. He whispered a more explicit request in her ear, and then sucked gently at the soft petal of her earlobe.  
  
Jessica: M-m-m…  
  
Zell rolled her nipple between thumb and forefinger, tugging subtly at the turgd peak.  
  
Jessica: Zell I—  
  
Zell: Jess, I love you.  
  
He breathed the words against her lips. A languid weakness floated through her arms and legs. She leaned heavily against Zell and his scent filled her head—musky and warm and indisputably male. He kissed her again, filling her mouth with his taste. His fingers left her breast to encircle the wrist of her right hand. He drew it down from where it rested flat against his chest and pressed it to the shaft of his manhood, letting her feel his length, his hardness. Jessica moaned a sound that managed to combine longing and admiration. He moved against her hand, nuzzled her cheek, and nipped her ear.  
  
That's all for you Jess. Let me give it to you.  
  
Jessica let her fingers flex hesitantly. Another wave of heat flashed through her. Oh, God, she wanted him.  
  
Jessica: I--  
  
His mouth swept down on hers and he was met with no resistance.  
  
Zell: I want you. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
He lowered his mouth the rest of the way and kissed her hard. She should have pushed him away. But she didn't. She wanted his touch, his kiss. He had awakened an instinct in her that had lied buried. Now, it roared with life, with hunger. It frightened her and thrilled her, and she surrendered with out a fight because no matter how wrong her common sense told her it was, the woman inside said it was right. She melted against him. Seifer groaned helplessly as her mouth softened beneath his. Need swept over him like a tidal wave. He needed to touch her, taste her, to hold her. It was madness, he knew, but such sweet madness that he couldn't resist.  
  
Seifer: I want you, Quistis.  
  
Quistis: I know…I want you, too.  
  
Seifer: I'm not going to stop. So if you want me to stop I suggest you tell me now.  
  
Quistis could feel him, hard and urgent against her belly, and she knew he meant what he said. He lowered his mouth again, sipping, tasting, and testing her. Quistis framed his face with her hands and pressed her lips more solidly against his, letting him know that she wasn't planning to stop him. Seifer pulled her lower body tight against his with one hand and slid the other between them, seeking and finding the open throat of her blouse. The top button gave way as he curled his fingers into the fabric and pulled downward. One by one the buttons surrendered, falling onto the floor.  
  
He trailed his kiss down her jaw to her throat, stripping the blouse from her shoulders and disgarding it. His thumbs hooked under the straps of her bra and he drew them down off her shoulders, peeled the cups away to reveal her breasts to his touch, his gaze, the hunger of his kiss. Quistis cried out as he took one turgid peak into his mouth and sucked strongly. She tangles her fingers in the blond silk of his hair and pressed him closer as heat swept through her.  
  
Together they sank to their knees on the rumples bed. It was exquisite—the pull of his lips, the rasp of his tongue, the feel of his hand kneading her other breast. He pulled away and tore the garment off, flinging it aside, never taking his eyes from hers. His body was a living sculpture of muscle. They met soft white skin to hard, white muscle, woman to man. He kissed her roughly, wildly, his arms banding her to him, his hands swept down to unbutton her skirt. She gasped into his mouth as he caught his fingers in the waistband of her panties and jerked the scrap of silk and lace from her hips, tearing it free. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
He brushed his lips against her temple and turned her in his arms so she faced the mirror above the dresser. Jessica stared at their reflections—Zell, big and masculine behind her, his arms around her, his head bent down, his eyes on hers in the glass; and herself, dainty and feminine in his shadow, golden and white beside him. She watched as his fingers unbuttoned her pj top and unbuttoned her pj pants. She stood motionless as he drew the clothing off her body. He stroked his hands down the front of her, cupping her breasts through the lace cups, sliding down over her hips, tracing every curve and line that expressed her femininity. He lowered his mouth to her shoulder, nibbling at her flesh, catching the narrow strap of her bra in his teeth and drawing it down. Jessica watched as he feasted on her skin, kissing, nipping, licking, devouring every exposed inch. He caught the other strap of her bra with his fingers and drew them down, then pulled the lace panties away from her, letting it drop to the floor. He captured her breast in his hands, lifting and squeezing them, plumping them together and flicking his thumb across her nipples. Jessica's breath caught in her throat. She'd never be a party to anything so erotic. Her eyes heavy-lidded and dark with passion were locked on the image in the mirror. Zell's big, white hands kneading her breasts, her nipples thrusting out swollen and red between his fingers. Arousal seared through her, hot and thick as she watched her own seduction and experienced every sensation at the same time. He slid one hand down her rib cage and over her belly to her feminine mound. Jessica leaned back against him, letting her thighs part as he slid his hand between them. He caressed her and through the haze of desire she watched his fingers stroke through the delta of tawny curls as the fever of need intensified inside her. With one arm banded across her ribs, he lifted her up against him and her head lolled back against his shoulder, rolling from side to side to die as he eased a finger deep into her warm wet channel of her womanhood.  
  
Zell: Watch, this is our love making.  
  
His eyes locked on hers in the morror. He stroked her deeply, rhythmically, in time with her harsh breathing. Jessica moaned and moved against his hand, her control gone, her instincts overwhelming her as Zell took her closer to the edge. She chanted his name, the words catching in her throat as she struggled for breath. Her breasts rose and fell in the image in the mirror. Her stomach quivered. Zell's hand moved against her groin. His eyes watched her from beneath the rim of dark lashes, smoldering amber, hot and bright. Her gaze fastened on his mouth, blatantly sensual, carnal, his lips moist and parted slightly as he whispered to her. Her climax hit her like a wave, breaking over her, knocking the breath from her. Her body stiffened in his arms and would have cried out, but Zell twisted her around and fastened his mouth over hers. He kissed her hungrily, savagely, bending her back over his arms, his free hand tangling in her hair as it spilled behind her. In the next instant they were back on the bed, Jessica lying back on the cool sheets, Zell with one knee on the mattress and one foot on the floor as he tore his shirt off and flung it aside. He jeans followed. He came to her magnificently naked, aroused, lowering himself over her and plunging himself into her in one smooth move that lifted her off the bed. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
He whispered to her as he smoothed one hand over her bare hip and delicious roundness of her buttock, kneading, squeezing, and lifting her. While the fingers of his other hand slid into the nest of dark blond curls at the juncture of her thighs, seeking the heat and silken softness that lay beyond, he murmured against the shell of her ear—words of sex, words of praise. Quistis tried to catch her breath to whisper his name, but couldn't. He stroked her intimately, knowingly, wringing another gasp from her as he slid a finger into her heat to test her readiness. Her hips moved against the pressure of his hand, inviting him, begging him silently. Seifer raised his head and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted. Her back arched ad she moved against him, thrusting her full breasts upward. She was a woman who wanted a man, wanted him, and her body was making no secret of it. She moved against his hand, caught up in sensation, the soft petals of her feminine cleft dewy and warm.   
  
Desire roared inside Seifer like an inferno, pulsing in his groin. He pulled back from her and tore at his fastening of his jeans, fumbling with the button and struggling to get the zipper down over his erection. His manhood sprang free into Quistis's waiting hands. She closed her fingers around him, measuring the length and thickness of his shaft. She stroked downward, opening her hand to cup him gently, then drew her hand slowly back up, tightening her fingers until he was throbbing. He pulled in a breath as her thumb brushed across hi velvety tip, and Seifer lost what was left of his control. He had to have her now, sooner than now. He lowered Quistis onto her back and mounted her, attempting to enter her fully with a single thrust. She cried out and dug her fingernails into his back.  
  
Seifer: Oh, sweet heaven. Take it all, baby. Please, please, Quistis! All of me!  
  
Quistis: Oh, Seifer, I can't. You're too---  
  
Seifer: Shh…just relax for me. Relax, it's gonna be alright. That's it. That's right.  
  
She moved hesitantly beneath him, taking another inch, then tightening around him, taking him in to another level of ecstasy.  
  
Seifer: You're tighter than a fist. Are you a virgin?!  
  
He struggled to hold himself still against the gentle rippling of her woman's body as it adjusted to accommodate him. Quistis didn't answer him. She couldn't. She was beyond speaking. All she could think of was Seifer. All she could feel was Seifer, filling her, stretching her, kissing her. Her hands cupped his taut buttocks and pulled him deeper into her as she tilted her hips to accept him fully. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Jessica arched up against Zell, taking everything he would give her and knowing in her heart it wouldn't be enough. She welcomed the driving power of his thrusts. As he moved powerfully over her and inside of her, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his chest, hanging on for dear life as longing tore through her shield of logic once and for all. She was in love with a man for the first time in her life. He took her on a breathless climb to passion's very summit and soared with her over the edge, his big body straining against hers, his arms crushing her to him. In that one brilliant moment she knew that he loved her too.  
  
They clung to each other for a moment then collapsed on the bed. Zell rolled off Jessica and she laid her arm across his chest. They smiled and kissed before they knew it they had fallen asleep in one another's arms.  
  
Seifer's big body pressed down against Quistis and he began to moving slowly, easing in and out of her, gaining speed and strength with each thrust, until he was lifting her hips off the bed each time he drove into her. Quistis arched against him, straining to meet him, straining toward something she had only guessed at before now. It was unlike anything else she had experienced, this feeling of intense excitement that grew like a bubble inside her, pushing away sanity, pushing aside her need for control. It was at once frightening and exhilarating, sweeping her away on a wave of sensation.  
  
She clung to Seifer as if he could anchor her to the real world. She wrapped her arms around him, wrapped her legs around his lean hips. And still the wild sensation grew, hotter and brighter and more intense, swelling until it burst into a million brilliant shards.  
  
Quistis: Seifer!  
  
Seifer felt her climax, heard her cry his name, then his own consciousness dimmed as he exploded inside her. He arched into her with a hoarse cry, unable to think, unable to comprehend anything except the exquisite pulsing of her body around his. The moment was so sweet, so perfect, so golden that for an instant all the darkness was banished from his soul and he felt clean and whole and at peace for the first time in a long while. He clung to the feeling, clung to Quistis, holding her to him as if he might be able to absorb some of her goodness he'd found in her. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Reality returned by slow degrees, coming to him as if out of a mist. The rose colored bed sheets, the night stand nest to the bed. The stripes of filtered moonlight falling through the blinds. The woman beneath him. He looked down at Quistis and felt something squeeze painfully in his chest. She was crying silently, her head turned to the side, the teardrops leaking out through the barrier of spiky lashes. He'd hurt her. He'd taken her like a stag in a rut. He'd felt how tight she was and still he'd let his own need overwhelm him and banged the living daylights out of her. What kind of animal had he become? The idea of hurting Quistis, brave, proud Qusitis, whose regal mask hid secret fears, cut deeper than he wanted to admit.  
  
His hand trembling slightly as he brushed her hair back from her temple.  
  
Seifer: Quistis? Quistis, I'm sorry—  
  
Quistis: Don't be. I'm alright.  
  
Seifer: I hurt you. I was too rough. I—  
  
Quistis: No. That's never happened to me before.  
  
Seifer went still above her as comprehension dawned.  
  
Seifer: Never?  
  
She turned her head and gave him a tremulous smile.  
  
Quistis: I didn't have any idea it could be like that.  
  
Nothing could have aroused Seifer more strongly. Knowing he had taken her somewhere no other man ever had was the best thing for him to know. She was his. He felt it on a fundamental, instinctive level. She was his. Still snug in the silken pocket of her womanhood, his body stirred strongly and her body tightened around him in automatic response. He stared down at her, feeling caught in the grip of a powerful emotion he couldn't name. She looked up at him, her eyes dark and liquid, her lips parting softly as her breath caught.  
  
Seifer: Oh, that might have been your first trip to heaven, but it sure as hell won't be your last. 


	15. Chapter 15

Notice-  
  
Sorry for not updating as much as part 1. I can't take credit for chapters 13 and 14 in part 2, my older sister put them together. I hope that you all enjoy part 2 as much as you enjoyed part 1.   
  
Chapter 15  
  
Seifer jerked awake, gasping for air and looking wildly for the source of the pressure on his chest. A woman lay with her cheek pressed over his heart, her hair spilling like a curtain of silvery silk over his skin. Quistis!  
  
It took him a long moment to sort reality from the nightmare, to realize who Quistis was and where they were. She lifted her head and blinked sleepily, looking up at him in silent question. Seifer said nothing. He eased out from under her and left the bed, padding naked to the front window. He braced his hands against the frame of the open window, trying to get a breath of fresh air. The sunlight showed the cold sweat that filmed his skin. His hair was damp as he ran his fingers through it, slicking it back from his face.   
  
Quistis found Seifers T-shirt among the tangle of clothes on the floor beside the bed and pulled it on. It fell to the middle of her thighs as she slipped from the bed and went to him.  
  
Quistis: What's wrong?  
  
Seifer: Nothing.  
  
She reached out to lay a hand on his arm.  
  
Quistis: Seifer—  
  
Seifer: I said it's nothing!  
  
Quistis: All right. I just thought that—  
  
Seifer: What? You thought what? That just because I've spent half the night inside you, that gives you the right to open up my head to see what kind of snakes are in it? Think again, angel.  
  
Quistis wanted to argue with him. She really wanted to know everything about him. She turned and looked back at the bed they had shared the last few hours.  
  
Seifer: Don't read anything into it, it's just sex.  
  
Quistis' mouth twisted in a wry, rueful smile.  
  
Quistis: Gee, thanks for making me fell like a cheap one-night stand.  
  
She began to get dressed.  
  
Seifer: It's nothing personal.  
  
Quistis: Oh. I see, I'm just one of many cheap one-night stands. That makes me feel a lot better. You sure know how to flatter a girl, Seifer.  
  
Seifer: If you wanted pretty words, you came to the wrong man. There's nothing pretty inside me.   
  
Quistis: You know your way out.  
  
Quistis walked out of the room and onto the elevator. Seifer walks out the room and yells something.  
  
Seifer: I'm just being honest with you! Isn't that what you want?!  
  
The elevator doors close and Seifer let's out a sigh.  
  
Seifer: What the fuck just went on here? 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Trabia  
  
Selphie: Zell! Jessica! Squall! Rinoa! Hey, I'm glad you guys could make it.  
  
Zell: So where's Irvine?  
  
Selphie: Inside, come on in. Hey, where's Quistis?  
  
Rinoa: She's probably on her way right now.  
  
Balamb  
  
Seifer: Quistis! Quistis, wait up will you!  
  
Seifer ran and caught up with Quistis, who was waiting to board a ship to take her to Trabia.  
  
Quistis: Leave me the hell alone. Just go away.  
  
Siefer: Where are you going?  
  
Quistis: That's none of your business.  
  
Seifer: Sure it is. After all, I am your personal guard. So, every where you go, I go.  
  
Quistis: Not on the weekends.   
  
The ship pulls up.  
  
Quistis: Now, if you don't mind, I have some where to go.  
  
Seifer moves aside to let Quistis board the ship.   
  
Seifer: I'll be waiting for you. You can run, but you can't hide.  
  
Seifer smirks and Quistis turns away from him.  
  
Trabia  
  
Squall: Hey, Rinoa. Look could we talk later?  
  
Rinoa: Sure, after all you did stand me up last night.  
  
Squall: I know, sorry about that. I had so much paper work to do.  
  
Rinoa: That's okay.  
  
Selphie: Okay, I think that Irvine should get the Bar-BQ started for lunch. As a matter of fact, all the guys could do that while us girls put everything else out and talk.  
  
Jessica: Sounds good to me.  
  
Rinoa: Good to me too.  
  
Every one had eaten their lunch and was relaxing when Quistis comes walking in.  
  
Quistis: Sorry I'm late, I got up late and caught up at work.  
  
Selphie: It's alright, you just missed lunch. There's plenty left over if you're hungry.   
  
Quistis: No, just thirsty.  
  
Selphie and Irvine sat everyone down and told them the news. They were so happy for them.   
  
Selphie: So, will you all be in the wedding?  
  
They all agreed and talked about the plans for the wedding.  
  
Rinoa: When do you plan to get married?  
  
Irvine: It's up to Selphie.  
  
Selphie: At first I wanted to get married next month, but that just isn't soon enough for me. So, if it's okay with Irvine and you all, I was hoping to gte married in two and a half weeks from now. It's the only time I could get off work and have enough time to plan a small but beautiful wedding.  
  
Zell: A bit of short notice but I can get off work and help out as much as possible. Jessica too!  
  
Everyone agreed that they would take off work two weeks from now and help with the wedding. Everything was settled. They hung out until it was late.  
  
Zell: Well, we have to get going. We have plans for the weekend.  
  
Jessica: It was nice seeing you all again.  
  
Squall: Yeah, I have to get going too. As a matter of fact, does anyone need a lift home? 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Rinoa: I do.  
  
Quistis: Same here.  
  
Zell: Might as well take you up on the offer.  
  
Selphie: Okay, well I guess I'll be in touch with you all soon.  
  
Irvine: Take care.  
  
They boarded the Ragnorak and Squall dropped off Quistis, Zell, and Jessica off at Balamb.   
  
Quistis: Goodnight!  
  
The three waved up at Squall and Rinoa as they took off to Deling City.  
  
Jessica: Goodnight, Quistis.  
  
Zell: C-ya.  
  
Zell and Jessica headed to Zell's house. Quistis headed to the Garden.  
  
Ragnorak  
  
Squall: So, Rinoa what did you want to talk to me about?  
  
Rinoa: Oh, I don't think I should distract you while you're flying the Ragnorak.  
  
Squall: Okay, then I'll just land the ship.  
  
That's exactly what he did. They were just a couple of miles away from Deling City.  
  
Squall: Now you have my undivided attention.  
  
Rinoa gives Squall a nervous smile and clears her throat.  
  
Rinoa: Okay, uh (cough), do you think that people can be forgiven for anything?   
  
Squall: I guess. I mean it would depend on the whole situation.  
  
Rinoa: Well, I was depressed and hurt when I left you. It must have been seven months when I id something that made sense at the time. I needed someone to comfort me.   
  
Squall: Rinoa, it's okay. You can tell me.  
  
Rinoa: I have a daughter.  
  
Rinoa pulls out a picture of Elizabeth to show Squall. Squall didn't know what to say or think. He was shocked and confused.  
  
Squall: H-how did this happen? I mean I know how, but…  
  
Rinoa: It was a one night stand. I needed to feel loved and well one thing led to another.  
  
Squall: Rinoa—  
  
Rinoa: I'm sorry.  
  
Squall felt tears building up in his eyes. He quickly regained his composure.  
  
Squall: Who—whose the father? Do you know his name?  
  
Rinoa: Yes, of course.  
  
Squall: So, who is he?  
  
Rinoa looked away and began to cry.  
  
Rinao: You know him too.  
  
Squall: W—what? Who?  
  
Rinoa: Her father is…Seifer.  
  
Squall was completely stunned. He felt his heart being crushed. Images began to flash through his mind.   
  
Rinoa: I never thought that I would see him again.   
  
Squall: Does he…know?  
  
Rinoa: What?  
  
Squall: Does he know he has a fucking daughter?!  
  
Rinoa shook her head.  
  
Rinoa: No.  
  
Squall felt the anger rising in him.  
  
Squall: Why the hell not?  
  
Rinoa: I plan to. I just wanted to tell you first, hoping—  
  
Squall: I hope you weren't looking for me to forgive you and let this slide by. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Squall: You have his fucking kid for goodness sake!  
  
Rinoa: Squall—  
  
Squall: Don't. We can't be together anymore. Not ever again!   
  
Rinoa: Squall!  
  
Squall: Leave, just leave!  
  
Rinoa opened the door to the ship and ran home crying. Squall was left crying and screaming.  
  
Balamb Garden  
  
Quistis headed down to the basement level. Everything was quiet and the only light shining came from her computer. She quietly crept by Seifer's room, the door was left eide open. She peeked inside, it was too dark to see his face. All she could see was a lump under the blankets. She closed his door and turned the computer off. Sleepily she walked to her room. She sighed as the door clicked shut and gasped in the next breath as someone grabbed her from behind. One brawny arm went around her waist and hauled her back into what seemed like a rock wall, and a hand clamped over her mouth, effectively snuffing out the scream that tore its way up the back of her throat.  
  
Seifer: All dressed up for me, baby?  
  
His lips brushed against her ear. His left hand moved restlessly over her shirt that covered her belly.   
  
Seifer: You shouldn't have.  
  
Quistis: Damn you.  
  
Quistis told him as he pulled his hand away from her mouth. She tried to twist around in his arms so she could hit him, but he held her in place with ridiculous ease.  
  
Quistis: You scared the hell out of me.  
  
Seifer: Yeah, you ought to be scared of me.  
  
He muttered nuzzling the side of her throat. He made that kind of comment again and again to convince her of the blackness of his character, Quistis was no longerwilling to buy into it. Her heart had, with a will of its own, set itself on that man beneath the dangerous façade. Of all the men in the world, why did this one have to be the one to capture her heart?  
  
Quistis: Stop it.  
  
Seifer: Stop what? This? Or this?  
  
Seifer slid his hand down over her belly to the juncture of her thighs where he stroke her boldly through her clothes. Quistis moaned at the sensations that burst and flowed inside her like flood waters from a dam. She wanted him instantly, wanted nothing more than to lie down and welcome him into her, to love him with every part of herself. But she forced herself to pull away from him. He let her go, chuckling wickedly, and sauntered over to her dresser, where he idly picked up and examined a perfume bottle as he watched her in the mirror from beneath his lashes. Quistis tightened the belt of her pants, staring hard at his reflection.  
  
Quistis: Stop trying to scare me away.  
  
Seifer: Was that what I was doing?   
  
He made a face of surprise.  
  
Seifer: Me, I thought I was on my way to getting you in bed.  
  
Quistis: You know what I mean. What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Quistis moved to stand beside him, her gaze on his long fingers as they touched her things.  
  
Seifer: Where else would I be?  
  
Quistis: Your room. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Seifer: I told you before, Quistis. Don't go looking inside my head. You won't like what you find.  
  
Quistis: And what would I find in your heart?  
  
She softly asked as she closed the distance between them.  
  
Seifer: That I haven't got one.  
  
Quistis: Don't say that. I know it isn't true. You went out of your way to help me the night of the ceremony.  
  
Seifer: Don't make me out to be some hero, I get paid for what I do.  
  
Quistis: Is that what you tell yourself, Seifer? You're a liar.  
  
Seifer: I'm a devil, not a saint, and whatever heart I might have had once got ripped out by the roots a long time ago. Quistis said nothing, but lifted a hand and splayed it across his chest, her fingers small and white against the black of his shirt. Her eyes locked on his as they both felt the frantic pounding behind his ribs, the evidence that shattered his lie more than any words could have.  
  
Seifer: I don't give a rat's ass if you don't believe it. I didn't come here to get analyzed; I came to get laid.  
  
Quistis shrugged and headed for the door. She opened the door and looked at Seifer.  
  
Quistis: Goodnight.  
  
Seifer: gave a snarl of frustration and rage. He stormed out of her room and to his room. Quistis closed her door and heard Seifer slam his shut. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
For the following two weeks life was hell for Quistis, Seifer, Squall, and Rinoa. Seifer tried to talk to Quistis but she didn't want to hear anything he had to say. She made sure that they were never left alone, even locked her bedroom door. Seifer had to deal with his mixed feelings that were torturing him, with the attitude Quistis was giving him, plus the cold stares Squall was giving him. Rinoa was leaving messages for Squall with Laguna and his office. He erased all the messages on his office phone. As for the messages his father had for him well, Squall wasn't talking to Laguna. Squall found out that Laguna knew about Rinoa and never told him about it, so he stopped speaking to his father. Rinoa became depressed and locked herself in her room, leaving her father taking care of Elizabeth. Selphie had called her to finish up planning for the wedding, Rinoa told her what had happened. Selphie apologized and told her she hoped that she was still going to be in the wedding. Rinoa assured her that she will be there. Irvine and Selphie, with the help of Zell and Jessica, Cid and Edea, and Mrs. Dincht put together everything for the wedding. Being that the wedding would be in two days Selphie called everyone to make sure everyone was still coming. And thankfully everyone was still attending the wedding.  
  
Rinoa decided that she needed to tell Seifer. So the day before the wedding she went to Balamb Garden to see him. There was no turning back because she had Elizabeth with her.   
  
Rinoa: Quistis!  
  
Rinoa waved her over.  
  
Quistis: What in the world are you doing up this early?  
  
Quistis looked down at the baby in the carriage. Elizabeth was still sleeping.  
  
Quistis: Who's this?  
  
Rinoa: This is Elizabeth…my daughter.  
  
Quistis quisckly turned her attention to Rinoa.  
  
Quistis: Daughter?  
  
Rinoa: Yes.  
  
Quistis: Squalls?  
  
Rinoa: …no.  
  
Quistis' jaw dropped open from shock.  
  
Quistis: Who's?  
  
Rinoa shifted her gaze to the floor.  
  
Rinoa: …Seifers.  
  
Quistis felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
Quistis: (Of course it's Seifers. First she takes Squall, now she has to take Seifer. What a fucking bitch!) …  
  
Rinoa: Do you know where I can find him?  
  
Quistis: Who?  
  
Rinoa: Seifer?  
  
Quistis: Come with me, I'll take you to him.  
  
They get on the elevator and head down. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
The elevator stops and they step out. Seifer was busy putting playing with his weapon that he didn't hear them.  
  
Quistis: (cough) someone is here to see you.  
  
Seifer turned and saw Rinoa standing next to Quistis with a baby in a carriage.   
  
Quistis: Well, I'll leave you two alone.   
  
Seifer: Well, well. This is a surprise I never thought I'd see you again. What can I do for you?  
  
He went back to playing with his weapon.  
  
Rinoa: I have something very important to tell you. I would appreciate it if you were looking at me.  
  
Seifer turned back around and faced her.  
  
Rinoa: This is my daughter Elizabeth.  
  
Seifer: So soon, I thought it takes nine months for that to occur. Wow, you and Squall work miracles.  
  
Rinoa: No, this is my daughter and she's also…yours.  
  
Seifer blankly stared at Rinoa.  
  
Seifer: Run that by me again.  
  
Rinoa raised her eyebrows and gave a sad smile.  
  
Rinoa: Surprise!  
  
Seifer looked at Elizabeth then at Rinoa and shook his head in protest.  
  
Seifer: No. Nope. Uh-uh. Not mine.  
  
Rinoa nodded her head.  
  
Rinoa: She's yours I have paper work to prove it. Besides, you were my first and Squall and I never had sex.  
  
Seifer read carefully through the paper work. He was the father all right. He looked at Elizabeth who was slowly opening her eyes.  
  
Rinoa: Look, I'm not expecting you to help me out with her. I just came to tell you because you deserve to know. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go.  
  
Seifer: Wait! Where the fuck, do you think you are going with my daughter?  
  
Seifer picks her up and cradles her in his arms.  
  
Rinoa: Not for nothing Seifer, but I think it's best for Elizabeth that you stay out of her life.  
  
Seifer: How do you know what's best for her? This is my daughter I want her to know who I am.  
  
Rinoa: She deserves a normal life.  
  
Seifer: Growing up not knowing who her father is, is normal? Fuck that shit. I'm going to be a part of her life. I'm not going to be known as a dead beat dad.  
  
Rinoa: All right, but she'll be living with me. You can visit her any time you want.  
  
Seifer: And take her out.  
  
Seifer places her back in the carriage.  
  
Rinoa: Call before you come over.  
  
Seifer: Yeah, yeah.  
  
Rinoa leaves the Garden not noticing that Quistis was watching her from behind a bench. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Before she knew it, Quistis was in the basement level.  
  
Quistis: (don't just stand there, say something.) s-so, uh…wh-what did Rinoa want?  
  
Seifer: I don't think that's any of your business.  
  
Quistis: I was just trying to make polite conversation. I knew why she was down here but…  
  
Seifer turned around.  
  
Seifer: Are you jealous?   
  
Quistis: Jealous? Get serious Seifer. I have nothing to be jealous of.  
  
Seifer began to laugh.  
  
Quistis: What's so fucking funny about what I just said?  
  
Seifer: You're jealous. It's understandable giving the circumstances. I mean you know what she told me, right?  
  
Quistis: Yeah. Elizabeth is your daughter.  
  
Seifer: Don't worry about it. Elizabeth may be my kid, but Rinoa isn't mine.  
  
Quistis: You truly are a piece of work.  
  
She walked to her room and stopped at the doorway.  
  
Quistis: Thanks for making me realize that I'm not the one who should be apologizing.  
  
And with that she closed her door.  
  
Seifer: Fuck me. I can't ever get this right.  
  
Seifer couldn't concentrate on what he was doing so he decided to go to the training center for his work-out session.  
  
Nothing much happened the following day, it actually went by pretty quickly. The girls stayed over Rinoa's place instead of at the hotel in Balamb. The guys were over at Selphie and Irvine's place in Trabia. Everything was set and ready for the wedding.  
  
The sun was shining and the birds were chirping, perfect weather for the wedding. Everyone was seated in their chairs, even Ellone who had arrived earlier for the wedding. The maid's and men of honor were in their respectable places. Irvine looked a bit nervous but as happy as can be. Edea was crying next to Mrs. Dincht. Then the music had begun and it was time. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Selphie looked beautiful, her hair was perfect, her dress was gorgeous. Cid walked Selphie down the isle and when they got to Irvine, he placed her hand into his.   
  
Preist: Ladie's and gentlemen. We are gathered here today, to join these two love birds, in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who disagrees with this, please speak now or forever hold your peace.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
Priest: Selphie, do you take this man to be be your lawfully wedded husband? To have, to hold? For rich or poor? For better or worse? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?  
  
Selphie: I do.  
  
Priest: Irvine, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have, to hold? For rich or poor? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?  
  
Irvine: I do.  
  
Priest: The rings. Now Selphie, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.  
  
Selphie: With this ring I thee wed.  
  
Selphie places the ring on Irvine.  
  
Priest: Irvine, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.  
  
Irvine: With this ring I thee wed.  
  
Irvine places the ring on Selphie.  
  
Priest: By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
They kiss and everyone claps.  
  
Priest: Mr. and Mrs. Kinneas, everyone.  
  
They run down the isle and everyone throws flower petals on them. They all meet up again at the party. There was music and laughter. Food and drinks were bountiful. Squall ended the night with a beautiful toast.  
  
Squall: I'm at a loss for words. I am very happy for the two of you. Who knew that this day would come for Irvine. I took one beautiful woman to bring him to his senses. I am jealous of the honest love the two of you share. I know that your love for each other will last through the hard times. Irvine take care of her, and Selphie keep an eye on him. May your lives together be filled with love and happiness. Congratulations!  
  
Irvine and Selphie thanked him for his toast. It was midnight before everyone started to head home. Selphie and Irvine left for their honeymoon. One thing was for sure, people were going to wake up with huge hangovers. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
It's been a week since the wedding. Squall and Rinoa haven't spoken to each other. In fact Squall has moved on with his life. He's put more thought into his work than on his social life. As for Quistis and Seifer well, that's another story. Quistis ran into an old friend from school at Selphie's wedding. He's the photographer for the wedding pictures. So for the past week, she's been spending her time with him. Seifer has taken notice and decides to convene. Quistis saw Seifer heading in her direction, so she sent Lucky away.  
  
Seifer: You've been all right?  
  
Quistis: Sure. I've been fine (if fine meant heartsick and lonely).  
  
She could have told him the truth, but she had promised herself she would hang on to her pride, at least. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He wondered if he'd missed the only chance at a future with the only woman he ever really loved.  
  
Seifer: I—I've missed you.  
  
Quistis stared at him in amazement. She thought her heart might have stopped.  
  
Seifer: I've missed you like hell, Quistis.  
  
Quistis: Then why didn't you come to me?  
  
Seifer: I couldn't. Not after what I've put you through.  
  
Quistis: I loved you anyway.  
  
Seifer: Do you…love me still?  
  
His gaze captured hers and held it prisoner as he waited for her answer.  
  
Quistis: I've spent the last few weeks trying to get over you.  
  
Seifer: And have you?  
  
Quistis said nothing. She stared up at him, hating him for doing this to her, for knocking down all the walls she spent the last few weeks building, for taking away her pretense of calm control. He leaned down over her, bracing one knee against the seat of the bench, his arms effectively corralling her in place.  
  
Seifer: Have you gotten over me, Quistis?  
  
Quistis tried to turn her head away, but he caught her chin with one hand and tilted it up so she had no choice but to look at him.  
  
Quistis: No.  
  
A lone tear teetered on the corner of her lashes, then spilled over, washing away her last hope of keeping her pride in tact.  
  
Seifer: Then why the hell are you here with another man?  
  
The jealousy and anger was unmistakable.  
  
Quistis: Who Lucky? He's an old friend.  
  
Seifer: You aren't seeing each other?  
  
Quistis: No! Not that it's any of your business.  
  
Seifer took a step back from her, jamming his hands at the waist of his pants. His scoul darkened from black to bottomless.  
  
Seifer: It damn well is my business, Quistis.  
  
Quistis: Oh, is that right.  
  
Quistis sarcastically said, one brow rising in mocking inquiry.  
  
Quistis: And why is that?  
  
Seifer: Because…I love you! 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
The day seemed to go perfectly still. Quistis stared at him, unable to speak, unable to move a muscle. Seifer stared back, his chest heaving.  
  
Seifer: I love you.  
  
This time he said it softly, without the anger. Slowly Quistis rose from the bench, never taking her eyes off Seifer.  
  
Quistis: I'd given up hope on you. I waited and waited for you.   
  
She shook her head as tears flooded her eyes and blurred her vision.  
  
Quistis: Say it again. Please, say it again.  
  
Seifer: I love you.  
  
Each word was a kiss gainst her temple as Seifer held her close and glorified in the feel of her against him.  
  
Quistis: Let's continue this in bed.  
  
With that they headed to the basement and Seifer carried her into his room, and gently placed her on the bed. He undressed her quickly. Quistis snuggled into his embrace when he slid in naked beside her.  
  
Quistis: Make love to me, Seifer. I need to feel you.  
  
God, he loved her so! He hadn't thought it possible for him to feel such emotion. He loved her. He made love to her with a patience he hadn't known he possessed, with a tenderness he had long denied. He kissed her endlessly, until Quistis took the initiative and guided him to the soft heat between her thighs. He slid into her, his breath catching at the exquisite sense of being one with her, and he loved her slowly and gently, until they were both replete. He didn't withdraw from her afterward, but held her close, stroking her hair, brushing whisper-soft kisses to her temple.  
  
Seifer: Marry me, Quistis.  
  
His voice tight and smoky with emotion.  
  
Seifer: My life won't be worth nothing if you're not in it. Marry me.  
  
Her heart had looked beneath the surface and seen a man worth reaching out to. Now he was reaching out to her.  
  
Quistis: Yes.  
  
Suddenly the life head nearly thrown away seemed worth living. He pulled Quistis closer and held her for a long moment as the power of the love he felt swept through him like a cleansing wind, blowing away the last traces of darkness from his heart.  
  
Seifer: I've been alone a long, long time.  
  
Quistis: It's all right. You won't be alone anymore.  
  
Seifer: Yeah, I'll have you with me.  
  
Quistis: Always.  
  
The End 


End file.
